It Never Ends, Does It?
by ReyEleven011
Summary: It has been one year after the events of 1983. Now it is 1984 and things will never get back to normal. Will is suffering from trauma from the Upside Down and he doesn't know what's real anymore. Mike is upset about Eleven, but pretends like he's over it. Eleven runs away and tries to forget. But when a new threat comes, they will risk it all to save Hawkins. Season Two theories
1. Chapter 1: The Arcade

_A/N: OKAY GUYS! IM SHOOK!_

 _So, the new Stranger Things trailer has dropped today and I'm going crazy with theories! AHHHHH! IM CURRENTLY DYING! So I'm going to put these theories in this new story I have for you guys! Yes, I know I have others, but this one wouldn't leave my stupid head! I'll still continue Even Stranger Things and I Can Hear Her, but I think this one will be better._

 _If any of you have theories, drop them in a review to let me see! I'd love to hear all of your theories after seeing the trailer! BECAUSE I AM DYING! In this story, I'll be trading POVs with the kids, the teens, and the adults because everyone will have their own different story. And yes, Eleven will be featured too before you ask. What am I, stupid?!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Four boys were traveling on their bikes to an arcade that had just opened up. Their names were Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and Will Byers. The four best friends were unexpectedly thrown into some events that changed their lives in 1983 when Will Byers mysteriously disappeared. Now he was back and things were starting to get back to normal.

Well, close to normal, really.

The boys were scarred from what happened. It had terrified them to think about the past year's events. Especially for Will, who had gone through the worst part of it by being trapped in another dimension. While he was trapped, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas met a girl in the woods named Eleven. She helped them greatly by helping them find Will, but ended up sacrificing herself for her new friends by killing the Demogorgon. Mike was the most upset about it, but never showed it. Everyone who knew about Eleven's existence knew without Mike telling them.

But now was not the time for thinking about last year. They had to get their minds off of it somehow by playing some Dragon's Lair.

"You going to do this? Let's engage!" Dustin declared as he put a coin in to turn on the game. Then he quickly started to play with the controls and the three other boys shouted behind him, cheering him on. A few minutes later, he was killed and the player turned into bones. Dustin moaned in defeat.

"My turn!" Lucas yelled. He took the controls and started playing. He lasted longer than Dustin, but he still died.

"Let me show you how it's done," Mike said, cracking his knuckles. He then grabbed the controls and played around. He lasted longer than both Dustin and Lucas and he made it to the next level. But then he died a few seconds after moving on to the next level.

"Guess I'm up now!" Will said. He took the controls, but didn't last very long in the game. He died a little bit before the time Dustin died.

"Ah well, we tried. What can I say? Dragon's Lair is hard!" Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders.

Mike nodded in agreement. "Now what should we do?" He asked his friends.

"I say Pac-Man!" Dustin said, raising his hand in the air like he wanted to answer a question.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's the easiest game ever! I want to play some Donkey Kong!" He said.

"Pac-Man!"

"Donkey Kong!"

The two friends continued fighting with Mike rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior. Will just shook his head at them as it was typical for Dustin and Lucas to fight about the most stupid things ever. One of the workers and over to them to scold them for the yelling because they were disrupting other gamers.

Will turned away from his friends when he heard a whisper. He looked away to investigate where it was coming from, but there was nothing in sight. No one was standing where the whisper was. Will was confused, but he took a few steps forward to investigate more. There was still nothing in sight.

"Hey guys, did you hear the..." Will asked as he turned around to his friends. No one was there. There was no one in the arcade anymore, which startled the young boy. Then he jumped as the world suddenly became the dark, slimy, and eery Upside Down dimension. Will shivered as his eyes laid on the familiar environment again. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

The door opened with a sudden wind and Will went to check it out. He walked outside of the arcade and his eyes laid on something terrifying. There were red storm clouds and among the clouds was a giant spider like monster. Will stared at it in fear, worrying that it was real. He could hear growls coming from it and very low whispers as well.

Will was in a trance for a few more minutes until he heard someone say his name. He turned around and saw Mike, who had come out of the arcade. "Will! Are you okay?" He asked. Will looked at him for a few seconds and then back up at the sky. There was nothing there anymore. Then he looked back at Mike, who still had a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some air from all the arguing," Will lied with a fake smile.

Mike looked as if he didn't believe him. "Are you sure? You seemed like you were in a trance or something," he asked.

Will shook his head. "No I wasn't. I was just looking at the stars. I'm just glad I'm here and not in that... place," he answered the best he could. Mike still seemed like he didn't believe him, but he let it slide.

"Lets go back in," he said, opening the door. The two walked back in the arcade and saw Dustin and Lucas both playing Dragon's Lair again instead of arguing over Pac-Man and Donkey Kong. Mike and Will rolled their eyes at their friends and went over to join them in the game.

Will looked back outside the window again, just to make sure the monster wasn't there. Then he looked back at the game, still frightened by what he was seeing.

...

(One Year Before)

She woke up with a start after hearing her name. She had passed out for a few minutes before waking up again. She heard the shout again and stood up to get a better look at her surroundings. She was in the Upside Down after killing the monster and saving her friends.

She continued to walk around, looking for a possible way out. She walked along the school hallways trying to find something. There was a slight growl in the background and she ran away as quick as she could. She leaned against the wall for who knows how long, trying to hide.

That was when she saw it.

Her way out.

She looked at it for a minute before holding out her hand. She shoved her hand through the gate and broke the goo that surrounded it. No one was around to help her, but she would do so herself. She was able to push herself out of the horrid dimension and back into the real world. Once she was out, she landed on the ground and laid there for a few minutes, thinking about her next options.

She could run away again, go back to her friends, or go back to the lab. Going to the lab was a definite no. She wanted desperately to get back to her friends, but she felt that she brought them danger. All she wanted to do was run up to one of them and hug them forever. But she couldn't. She had to protect him and everyone else from herself.

So she chose the one other option.

Run away.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think?_

 _So, I'm basically doing this based off of the trailer scenes. I'm trying to piece them together to create a story, or just create something new with them. I have no clue what I'm doing anymore!_

 _Yes, I showed Eleven at the end! Why not? She's awesome! And I'm going to show a thing of where she got to to where she is in the current time. How's that?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Invite

_A/N: Heyo! I'm back!_

 _So, I kind of made you guys wait a bit, but who cares? You're getting an update now fir this because this is season two! ...Okay, maybe not because I'm not the Duffer Brothers. I'm not even a brother! Fine, it's ReyEleven011's idea of season two which will probably not be as good as the great Duffer Brothers!_

 _Okay, so this chapter will be focusing on the teens in the show and maybe switching off a bit now? I don't want to just focus on the kids because the adults and teens are just as important. Even though the kids are my favorite part because... MILEVEN AND FUNNY STUFF! Okay, shut up. I need Mileven or I'm going to die! But Mileven fluff needs to wait! *runs away and cries for about a million hours*_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Nancy walked through the hallways in school, alone. Normally, she would be talking to her best friend, Barb, in the hallways. But now she couldn't ever since what happened last year. Barb had been abducted by the Demogorgon and had been taken to the Upside Down, where she was killed. They had never retrieved a body so there was no funeral and everyone in the town believed she ran away due to a cover the government made. Nancy wished that she could tell everyone what happened to Barb, but she couldn't. She had sworn to keep it a secret from everyone. Now she would have felt alone if not for Jonathan and Steve.

Steve was still her boyfriend after he helped her and Jonathan greatly. She really liked him and he seemed to have redeemed from his old ways. Nancy was glad because he only seemed to like girls to be able to sleep with them before everything changed. Jonathan was a different story. At first, he seemed like a creep to everyone in the school, including Nancy. But then she got to know him during the incident. They teamed up to find Will and Barb and to kill the monster. Now they were really good friends, but no one could replace Barb in Nancy's heart.

The teen opened up her locker to put her stuff in her locker for her first class. She looked over her shoulder, used to seeing Barb there, but no one was there. Nancy looked down and closed her locker, quietly. She looked down at the ground, memories of her best friend forming in her mind, both good and bad.

Nancy was broken out of her thoughts when the bell rang and she had to go to class. She walked off to her first class, but then got blocked in her path. There was a tall, buff man in the way. He had light brown hair and he was growing in some facial hair too. He was also wearing all black and he looked like he was a rebel kind of student. Nancy had never seen him before, so she guessed that he was new.

"Hello there pretty lady. Where are you going?" He asked her.

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "I have to go to class. Who are you? I've never seen you here before," she asked.

The man smirked. "The name's Billy. I just moved here from California," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nancy. Well, I have to go," Nancy replied, trying to leave. Billy grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving. She looked up him with a confused look before he spoke again.

"Wait, before you go, I would like to invite you to my party. It's on Halloween night and I'm inviting practically the whole school. Costumes are allowed and there will be plenty of fun. Here's an invite," Billy said, handing her a piece of paper. Nancy quickly glanced at it and shoved it in her purse. She shot him a quick smile before going off to class.

...

Later that day, Nancy was on the line for lunch. She kept on thinking about Billy and his Halloween party. She felt a little intimidated by him and she wondered if she should even go to the party. There were many reasons why. One, her mom probably wouldn't let her go. Two, she needed to be there for Mike just in case he had another nightmare or vision about Eleven. Three, she just didn't want to.

Once she got her lunch, Nancy walked over to a table where Steve and Jonathan were. She sat right between them and smiled at them. "Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Nance," they both said. Then Steve spoke up for himself. "Did you guys get this invite from that new kid? About the Halloween party?" He asked.

Nancy nodded at her boyfriend. "Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going," she answered.

"I'm not going. I'm not really one for parties. That Billy guy gives me some bad vibes," Jonathan said.

Steve nodded, but then he realized what Nancy had said. "What? Why don't you want to go?" He asked. Nancy sighed and stared at her lunch sitting in front of her. All she wanted was to just give a long speech on why she didn't want to go, but Steve wouldn't understand like Jonathan would.

"I just have a lot going on lately. My brother and stuff. The incident from last year had a huge effect on him. I just have to be there for him. That's all," she said. There was so much more she wanted to say. Steve had no idea that her brother was upset because of a girl. He just suspected that it was some trauma from the monster, which was technically a part of said girl disappearing and possibly dying.

Steve gave her a look. "Come on. You deserve a break after everything. I'm going and so is the whole school, mostly. You should go! We can wear a couples costume?" He said.

Nancy just shrugged. "I'll think about it," she said, "I also don't want anyone disappearing again like your party last year." She added that in because the last time she went to a party, it resulted in her best friend getting taken by a monster. She didn't want anything like that to happen again.

Jonathan then brought up a new conversation. "How is your brother doing, Nancy? Is he any better?" He asked.

Nancy just shrugged at her friend. "He's not doing any better. Well, when he went to the arcade yesterday with his friends, he seemed excited. But when he came back he looked like his glum self and went straight for the basement. He wouldn't come out until this morning when he had to go to school," she explained to him. Then she sighed, growing even more worried for her brother. "How's your brother, Jonathan?" She asked.

Jonathan sighed. "I don't know. He's acting more quiet than usual, which scares me. He won't talk to me or my mom though. When he came home from the arcade, he looked like he had seen a ghost or that monster. Which is impossible, right? We killed it. It's dead," he said. He was extremely worried about his brother. What he didn't bring up was that Will was sometimes in a zombified state when he woke up or just in the middle of the day.

Nancy gave him a sympathetic look and he gave one back. Both of their brothers were in trouble and they desperately wanted to help them. The only thing was, they didn't know how to.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that was something!_

 _I know not a lot happened in this chapter. At least I did some justice for Barb! This chapter was some filler and some setting up for later stuff. Such as Halloween where everything changes!_

 _So, next chapter I'm still deciding. Should I go to Will and Joyce together? Should I go to Mike being emo because of Eleven? Should I do an Eleven chapter? Should I do the kids at school? WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?! Let me know in a review!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
